1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to auto-dialers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a communications system including an auto-dialer for placing a plurality of calls with a common message to a plurality of subscribers via a public switched telephone network.
2. Background Information
An auto-dialer is an electronic device that automatically places a telephone calls to telephone numbers over a communications network, such as a public switched telephone network. Traditionally, an auto-dialer is located in a single, central location such as a call center or other like facility. The call center, or other like facility, is typically serviced by an end office that provides the call center access to the public switched telephone network. The end office typically includes an end office switch, such as a class 5 switch, and the auto-dialer is typically interconnected with the end office switch via a trunk group. The auto-dialer is able to place calls in rapid succession from the call center and onto the public switched telephone network via the trunk group and the end office switch.